Rewrite The Stars
by Itzli
Summary: The stars tell us everything but sometimes we must change them in order to make things right One shot


Marco has been watching the ups and downs of Star and Tom's relationship. Tom and Marco where at best a bittersweet friendship. They both knew of each others real feelings towards the girl.

Tom knew the only way to assert his dominance was to constantly make Marco 3rd wheel. Although Marco tried to use that to exploit relationship problems and cause arguments.

More times than not Star would end up leaving both of them out of anger and frustration. In the end Tom and Star would end up making up killing Marco inside yet again.

Marco eventually starting showing signs that made Star and Marco's relationship rocky. Arguments, cursing, and overall anger would cause massive gaps between the two.

Marco wouldn't entertain Tom's ideas anymore he stayed in most of the days going out to try to talk to Star. Only to see them together kissing and Tom would open his third eye and wink at him playfully.

One day Marco pulled Tom aside, "You win Lucidor." He said, Tom smiled. "Whatever do you mean my friend?" He slyly asked.

"Its clear Tom. Now enjoy your life I'll be in my room." With that Marco left without another word.

'You looked at me like I was someone else.

I felt the magic between us fall apart, I felt the distance grow more day by day. I dont want a friend. I wanted you more than I wanted my next breathe. You should be with him I cant compete. His royal I'm of no royal blood.

I needed you but I cant stand the feeling of being left alone when i never wanted to leave your side. Being by your side is all i know its what made my world turn, it made me, me.

Will he leave knotts in your chest like how you did? Will your shadow remember the swing of my hips? Will you notice me if he makes you mad again?'

"Marco!" yelled an all to familiar voice.

"Yes Star?" Marco, answered drying his tears trying his hardest not to show an ounce of pain.

"Me and To-" Star stopped seeing Marco's pain seeping from his eyes.

Marco noticed this and tried to cover up his eyes. "Sorry Star just missing what i had before."

Star looked at the teen and looked down, "I'll give you some space Marco. We will just go I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds good see you soon Star take care." Marco answered softly his eyes clouded and teary.

"So does he wanna come along?" Asked Tom wrapping his arms around Star's hips. "No he said he has things to do with Heckapoo, closing rifts all that good stuff you know." She lied.

Marco looked at his workout gear and noticed a jump rope. A small faint cry escaped him as he tied one end to the support beam the other around his neck. He had pictures of Star and himself on the floor.

He kicked the stool holding himself up gravity pulled him down. As he hung tears slowly flowed out and he slowly smiled. Until a snap was heard and he fell to the ground. Marco was coughing and gasping for air.

The heavily used rope snapped under the massive stress. Marco slowly laughed as he realized that his suffering would only be prolonged.

His eyes closed as he slept on his favourite photo of him and Star.

Star looked at Marco's door and the image of him popped up. She shook her head to get the image out of her. She lightly knocked and tried to open it.

"Locked?" She asked confused. "Marco? Are you okay?" She asked worry filling her voice.

Silence filled the air. "Marco!" She cried and began to pound on the large wooden door. "I'm sorry for leaving you in your time of need I should have stayed! Marco please answer!" Star begged.

Again nothing, she used her magic to create a key. The door made a small click as she opened the door and saw her best friend asleep on the floor with photos on the floor.

She looked up and cried. A rope tied on the beam and looked at Marco again to see the other end around his neck.

She held him and cried. She felt a hand brush her hair. "Star." Marco smiled as his eyes locked into hers.

His eyes once bright brown and full of life now dwindled to an empty shell of what they used to be.

"Marco." She smiled at him. Her eyes lightened up seeing a small glimps of light in his eyes.

"You know I cant get over you," He started. "I dont have social cues that you can read, I prayed that I could be the one who can have you. I thought if I cant have you no one can."

Marco looked at the wall and smiled. "Maybe its just cause I'm a loser who cant take heart break. I dont know why i even resorted to this."

"Marco you're stupid, you always end up doing things that are totally unnecessary and way over the top I liked it when you where the safe kid now your the reckess kid!" she cried as her tears hit his face.

His eyes began to tear as he realized the pain he was selfishly putting her through. He clung onto heras they both began to cry in each others arms.

After what felt like hours of embraced together they finally calmed down. The sobs became giggles and soon eventually became full blown laughter.

Marco looked at Star and held hef chin and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes grew as she was totally caught off guard.

"Marco!" she broke the kiss and stood up. "You know I want you its not a secret I try to hide." Marco announced. Star blushed and looked towards him.

"You really mean it?" She asked nervously. "Yes." Marco answered as he walked to her.

"I know you want me so don't keep saying our hands are tied." he said softly as he toke another step forward.

"Fate may seem like its,pulling us away but you're here in my heart. So who can say you aren't my destiny?" Marco toke another step forward as she toke a step back.

"Marco we aren't written in the stars to be together." Star looked down holding her arm. "What if we rewrite the stars?" He asked taken another step forward.

"Star its up to us no one can say what we get to be." He smiled, Star began to look up and smile to as she toke a step forward.

"Maybe if we do the world can be ours tonight." They both toke a step forward and meet eye to eye. "Maybe we can both step out of this dark place and step into the light." Star said with a small smile as she leaned in.

"I would love that Star." Marco smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
